Teilo Greene
Artemus Ryder is a character roleplayed by Ghostly in game. Artemus is a Bandosian human-elf crossbreed that currently spends a good amount of time in the forests of Northern Asgarnia and Falador. Artemus has spent the majority of his life in the Southern Isles, participating in various military organizations, after a long and perilous journey, his ship crashed on the shores of Mudskipper Point. During the short period of time on the mainland, Artemus had managed to be finally reunited with the Ryder family and is curently aiding the Bandosians in The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict. Personality Artemus is a quiet, but resourceful fellow. He is often described as creative and friendly by most of his peers. He is also very organized and secretive about executing his plans, as shown when hunting Averill Marshall. Artemus isn't the greatest leader but is very adept in combat, with his loyalty and dedication, Artemus has proven himself to be a strong companion. Appearance Facial Artemus inherited several of his facial characteristics from his elven mother, such as his slightly pointed ears. Some of the most noticeable features of Artemus include his blue eyes, his strong jawline, and his "greek" nose. Artemus' pitch black hair is well groomed (most of the time) and he has a splendid looking beard which he trims often. Bodily Artemus has rather pale skin, due to being raised in the northern regions of the Oasis isles. Artemus' body is well proportioned with his head, having a medium build. Artemus' casual attire consists of a dark brown tunic with matching leggings while his armor is made up of a custom made steel set of armor. Artemus is usually seen wearing his cuirass, which provides plenty of mobility and protection for him. History Beginning Artemus was born late in the fourth age, his father was Hadrian Ryder, a sailor. His mother was Keerla Iorwerth, an elven archer of the Iorwerth clan. Artemus was born in his family's household in the city of Rivercliff, a few minutes after his birth, Artemus' twin, Aralar was born. Thankfully, Artemus and Aralar were not identical twins. Seven years after Artemus' and Aralar's birth, their sister Vivienne, was born. Childhood Artemus' childhood was rather dull, along with Aralar and Vivienne. The trio spent much of their time together, doing various outdoor activities, such as hiking and camping out in the forests east of Rivercliff. Artemus received a fair amount of education from his mother, who was a teacher at the time. By the time Artemus reached the age of fifty four, his parents saw him fit enough to be sent to a guild of his choice, where he would be apprenticed. Apprenticeship Artemus chose the path of a warrior, deciding to train at the academy in Northmont, a large city home to Bandosians. Artemus was placed with several others in General Emerick's brigade. Schooling was particularly tough for Artemus, but he excelled at socializing with the other children. Like the others, Artemus had to take classes in swordsmanship, archery, artillery courses, literature, and a trade of his choice. Artemus' chosen trade was fletching. The young boy grew bored in class, often receiving average grades in his artillery courses and literature, however he succeded in his swordsmanship and archery classes. It had taken Artemus nine years to complete all of his classes. The Church of Bandos Due to Artemus' appearance being that of a ten year old, he was not accepted into Northmont's army. Instead, General Emerick sent Artemus to a monastery located west of Northmont. The monks at the Northmont monastery were dedicated worshippers of Bandos, the god of war. The young boy arrived at the monastery in the middle of day, three months after his graduation at Northmont academy. As he began making his way up the stairs leading to the entrance, Artemus was greated by a man who introduced himself as HIgh Priest Emerick. Emerick and his acolytes began teaching Artemus more about the religion of Bandos through sparring, animal sacrifices, and the occasional human sacrifice brought in by mercenaries. Artemus thought it was a thrill to train with Emerick's acolytes. Before he knew it, Artemus had spent a total of five years at the monastery. To Artemus' dismay, he was still unable to join the Northmont army. Emerick suggested Artemus to head south of the monastery, where a tribe of warriors lived in the forest. Tranquil As A Forest Artemus travelled alone through the forests south of the monastery for many days. He hunted animals and used other survival skills to live in the forest. One particular night, Artemus stumbled across a large camp inhabited by many men and women. Artemus was allowed to stay with the tribe but he soon regretted it, he was shunned by many for his boyish appearance. However, Artemus was allowed to participate in various tribal activities, such as hunting, fishing, and ceremonies. But On Fire Within Six years have passed since Artemus joined the tribe. He was still not fully accepted as a member, but many tribe members grew accustomed to Artemus' presence. The chieftain called all male warriors to the middle of their campsite, the leader rallied everyone up, stating that they were to go raid an enemy tribe's camp. As Artemus attempted to gather his weapons, he was stopped by the chieftain. The leader told Artemus that boys were not allowed to participate in hunts, and he left. The young boy was enraged, he felt like an adult in a boy's body, which he was actually. Going against what the tribe leader told him, Artemus picked up his quiver of arrows and bow. With his tracking skills, Artemus followed the tribe's warriors in a stealthy manner. When he arrived, the battle was in utter chaos. Once You Find Your Center Artemus saw the chieftain on the ground, wounded. He took note that the other warriors were too busy fighting to notice. The half elf dragged the leader away from all the ruckus and plopped the leader's body near a river. Artemus began tending the wound by washing away the fresh blood and stopping it from flowing out of the wound. He heard the brief cheering of victorious war cries from the battlefield and a few warriors from the tribe he was in came towards Artemus and the tribe leader. The warriors applauded Artemus for his efforts to help their chieftain. When they arrived back at their camp, the chieftain was taken into the care of the medicine man. A few hours later, the medicine man called Artemus into his tent. As he did so, the chieftain thanked Artemus and finally accepted him as a true member of the tribe. You Are Sure To Win Eighteen years have gone by since Artemus saved the chieftain. He was still part of the tribe, but much as changed. The chieftain Artemus saved died of old age two years prior. Luckily, chieftain had a teenage son, who is now the current chieftain, his name is Keallach. However, not everyone approved of Keallach's ascension to leadership. Keallach fought in many duels against power hungry warriors, looking to take the title of leader for themselves. One day a warrior named Gleis challenged Keallach to a duel. After a great fight, Gleis emerged as the victor, Keallach was wounded greatly but had been spared. Gleis began his reign of terror by treating himself to meals of unfair proportions and attempting to get rid of the current advisers, who are still loyal to Keallach. Artemus challenged Gleis to a duel, but not any duel, this was a duel to the death. Artemus decided to use his preferred weapon, the scimitar. While Gleis choses his weapon, the longsword. The battle began with Gleis attempting to thrust his longsword into Artemus' stomach, in which he swiftly dodged with ease, their fight raged on for the next fourty minutes. The duel was so intense that it was declared a draw, neither of them suffering any major wound. Artemus challenged Gleis once again. Artemus easily saw through Gleis' attacks and techniques as he begun attacking. The second part of the duel ended with the death of Gleis, Artemus had decapitated Gleis. After defeating Gleis, Artemus passed over the torch of leadership to Keallach. House Bellievre Artemus travelled away from the camp and came upon a small looking stone fortress. He knocked on the large wooden door twice. Black Skulls Trivia *Artemus is both acrophobic and claustrophobic. *Artemus has trouble casting combat oriented spells, doing so weakens him. Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Ryder Category:Bandosian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles